Handelin' High School
by Kuro no Miko
Summary: Ahh High School party's,food fights, love,humour,don't you just love school? (Gags) Well High School thing isn't original ,but It is different I swear! CHECKCHAPTER 1 UP plz RR
1. Chapter 1:New Start and the color silver

Guess who's back! NO it's not the pope! It 's me ... sorry to keep you guys waiting so much just to make you wait some more, but I'm having a slight writer's wall..-_-; Yes well here I am to introduce the revised first chapter, as you can see it's made a big improvement...  
  
"Ah,here it is, Room 131."  
  
Kagome was new in school. She had transferred here from Osaka Junior High.  
Kagome had barely passed the exit exams she needed, but she did and it  
would be fun to meet new people.  
  
"Excuse Me," said Kagome  
  
"Are you the new student?" asked Mrs.Tamashi  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
This was Kagome's first class World History and sitting in the very back of  
the class was a guy with sliver hair, which Kagome thought was odd.  
  
"Class this our new student: Kagome Higurashi"  
  
There was a reply of muttered and mumbled "Hello's" but it seemed  
comforting enough.  
  
She then noticed something abnormal. The same guy that had silver hair also  
had huge amber eyes...that were watching her.  
  
"That's kind of creepy" Kagome murmured in off-hand sort-of way.  
  
Sure enough the guy had heard her.  
  
"What's creepy?" he replied with slight annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Well, you're staring right at me." She replied hastily.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She was then assigned a seat to the right of the silver-haired guy.  
  
"Ok class if you will now turn your books to chapter 3 you will see the conquest of Egypt by the Greek" announced Mrs.Tamashi, earning a groan from  
the class.  
  
And the teacher rambled on and on to everyone's dismay...and to Kagome's  
surprise she couldn't take her eyes off of the strange boy until...  
  
"WHAT???" He practically screamed  
  
"Oh nothing...just wanted to know your name" Kagome, with a blush stained  
over her cheeks, said.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied grinning.  
  
"Actually, I would." She replied annoyed.  
  
"Ok, the names Inuyasha, Inuyasha Hiromoto"  
  
That sentence had caught someone's attention and coming towards their desks was a guy who wore blue jeans, a tight blue shirt and a cap protecting his  
long black hair in a high ponytail.  
Not as good as I had planned, but it's a start. Await my next correction  
sometime soon because until I'm done with these, no new chapter...: (  
Please don't kill me... 


	2. Chapter 2:The Invitation to damn party

Yay! I feel so happy, sure I only got 3 reviews ,but at least I got some and IceDragon6 sure you can have a s'more *Hands IceDragon6 S'more* Also thanks moonstarsango and allekittykat your reviews made me write another chappie.Also I can't really update that fast because I have summer band from 2:00 to 4:00 and even though I don't want to go my mom says I'm obligated since I'm first chair....O well on to the story!(So Cheesy....)  
  
Disclaimer: This is so old I don't even want to do it anymore ¡-¡ ......fine! I don't Inuyasha or anything else.. only the plot of this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi My name's Koga (A/n: I don't know which spelling is right ,so I'll just use this one)" the guy said.  
  
"Uhh......hi" The shy girl said  
  
"From that point of the room I couldn't help but gaze at your beauty and come to tell you if you would like to come to my party on Friday(a/n :That day is Wednesday......Gomen for not mentioning it before) and you can come to dog-turd."  
  
Inuyasha just mumbled a "Feh" and a growl  
  
"Uhh...no-you know what sure" She said after hearing Inuyasha growl for some unexplainable reason.  
  
"What the hell did I just growl for and why growl???" Inuyasha thought "Especially since I just met her!"  
  
"Good She'll be at my party have a blast and she'll be my woman" Koga thought.  
  
"Ok class just answer the questions at the end of the chapter and hand them in next thing tomorrow and with that said class dismissed!" said Mrs.Tamashi  
  
"Finally!" Kagome thought as Koga was just staring at here ever since she said yes to go to his party.  
  
" Uhh next class is art o.k. at least there's no homework for that"  
  
Kagome opened the door to the room and thankfully saw that there were only girls in the room.(A/N: Yes I know an all girl art class ,but it's my story! Gomen)  
  
She sat down to the nearest chair and saw a girl that looked almost exactly like her.(A/n:I wonder who it could be?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if it's short and all but I couldn't write cuz I had momentarily writer's block and I really wanted to post another chapter. Also whoever reviews this chapter will receive a huge pixy stick!!(Sorry if I'm bribing you ,but something has to work)Also.....hmm I forgot what I was going to say O well (that happens a lot) Ja ne!  
  
((((((((((((((RockChick431)))))))))))))))  
  
(Changed my pen name ) 


	3. Chapter 3:You just can't get paint out

I am now currently out of my momentary writer's block and since I'm writing this almost right after the other chapter I can't thank or give my reviewers there pixie sticks or s'mores so I'll do that in the next chapter. Also I think this chapter will be more funny then the others *Wink Wink* Also this chapter is not for Kikyo-lovers actually this STORY isn't for Kikyo-lovers also she is kinda or very Oocish in this fic. Also power to the punks! (That came out of nowhere I swear!) O.O  
  
Disclaimer : Once again...It hurts when you make me say that I don't own him because then it reminds that I don't and never will own Inuyasha. Waaaaaaaa ¡-¡ See waaa you waaa made me waaa cry (This is NOT meant to make me look like a crybaby and if you do I'll sick every stray dog in my neighborhood that has rabies!)j/k but if you do something bad WILL happen......*sigh*eventually.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome being polite asked the girl what her name was ,but the girl being the bitchy stuck-up prep she is said "What's it to you?" In an rude and arrogant tone  
  
"What I was trying to be nice and ask you your frikken' name because you look a lot like me and then you start acting all bitchy!"  
  
"Fine! If you really want to know my name it's Kikyou! Now go sit somewhere else because you are not popular like me!"  
  
"You know what I'm only going to sit somewhere else because your such a bitch I think NO ONE would like to sit with you!!!" and with that Kagome enraged sat as far away humanly possible from Kikyou the now steaming whore.  
  
"I couldn't of put it better myself" Said a girl nearby Kagome.  
  
"Huh? You hate her to?"  
  
"The question is.....Who doesn't hate her?. She's the biggest slut in the school even though she's a freshman. She broke up with her boyfriend Inuyasha ab-"  
  
"Wait did you just say Inuyasha???"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Oh nothing"  
  
"No wonder he kept looking at me and being rude and stuff" Kagome thought  
  
"Anyways she broke up with him about 3 weeks ago and since then the guys have been over her like flies are on blood except for three. Oh by the way my name's Sango"  
  
"Nice to meet you Sango"  
  
"Ok class here's a bowl of fruit and there are paints over there. Now you have to paint the bowl of fruit in your own way" Said the weird teacher Ms. Loki  
  
"Ok as I was saying (A/n: Sango really talks a lot doesn't she?) she is one of the most popular girls in school and she has "friends" who are actually people that just follow her around and do everything and anything she says. Oh and I forgot to tell you that Inuyasha used to be even more preppy than her then the next day he cam with silver hair, amber eyes, a black shirt that said "Get outta the way...Or else" in white letters, black baggy pants and a spiked leather bracelet. (He used to have black hair and brown eyes)  
  
"Wow she was that big of an influence on her.....no wonder they were almost alike"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Ok class let me see your paintings"  
  
Kagome and Sango both got perfect grades even though they were talking the whole time, but Kikyo on the other hand....got an F for doing nothing.  
  
"Maybe I should, yes I should!" Kikyo thought  
  
She started whispering into one of her "friends" ears and-  
  
Sango noticed that one of Kikyo's "friends" was coming suspiciously close with red paint so she put an empty easel in front of her and Kagome to bloc k the paint.  
  
"Chikuso" Kikyo thought  
  
And with that Sango got a can of green and splashed all over Kikyo. All without anyone noticing. "Your finally showing your true colors Kikyo" (Since witch's are supposedly green)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
I'm going to leave it right here and my notes are in the beginning so Ja ne!  
  
Plz review !!!!!!! Just press that little button to the left!  
  
((((((((((((((RockChick431)))))))))))))) 


	4. Chapter 4:Can't I go to sleep?

Well I've been waiting for reviews on my latest chapter and thank you allekittykat you didn't review, but you pushed the button thanks for doing it for that have a pixy stick *hands allekittykat huge pixy stick* and I haven't been able too check for more reviews because my internet isn't working so I'm just writing this offline........Anyways onward to the story! (Still very cheesy, but hey what else could I put???)  
  
Disclaimer: [Insert funny way of saying I don't own Inuyasha here]  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::  
  
Kikyo just stood there covered in green paint and said," What have you done to my brand new shirt? You will pay for this somehow, somewhere I will pay you back......."  
  
" Like am so sorry I will like totally help you dry off.....not. You know you deserved it and I'm so scared....the evil cheerleader will hurt me. Hah like you could ever do anything to me." Sango said.  
  
And with that both Kagome and Sango left to there next class which just happened to be Sango's favorite class: English.  
  
"It's so convenient that we 're in the same class isn't it Sango?"  
  
"Yeah it is because then I don't have to deal with that perverted guy."  
  
"What perverted guy?"  
  
"You'll see?"  
  
Kagome and Sango both walked in the door only to be greeted by a guy with a black t-shirt, baggy pants, and his hair in a small dragon tail.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What?" Kagome answered  
  
"When you fell from the sky." (A/n:I couldn't resist to put in that cheesy pick-up line and it does sound like something Miroku would use)  
  
"You know that's a very cheesy pick-up line and what happened to your ever famous, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
"Well I thought if I use that one at least I wouldn't get a slap"  
  
"Good point"  
  
"Anyways, Hello my name's Miroku Ikomati"  
  
"Ugh nice to meet you my name's Kagome Higurashi"  
  
With that Kagome felt a hand on her butt and instinctively hit him hard enough to leave a rather big lump on his head.  
  
"This is what I mean when I say pervert."  
  
"Well you tried to warn me"  
  
"Ok class please take your seats so we can continue with the class"  
  
"If you open your book to pg.119 you will see-"  
  
And with that Kagome drifted into sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::  
  
Well plz review it only takes 1 review to make me write another chapter also *glares at people who read, but don't review the story* I'll leave it there for now. Sorry if I didn't update sooner ,but I couldn't really write without ideas. Ja ne  
  
P.s I change my pen name to - ((((((((((((RockMiko))))))))))) 


	5. Chapter 5:Yes, that is curry powder

They love me? They really really love me? Well Even though I can't really use the Internet I'm going to write and post this chapter as fast as I can and Gomen I didn't update sooner, but I couldn't write for un-writeable purposes I'll try and write this chapter as fast as I can and I"ll try to make it long to make-up for not updating.and I'm not going to be able to write until school starts the 18th because I'm going to go to South Padre Island on Fri.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting these and I read this story that was 45 chapters long and had the same disclaimer over and over I got just tired of it..and this is what she put : I don't own Inuyasha someone with a mind as bright as mine does.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kagome...KAGOME! Wake up!  
  
"Wha"  
  
"You fell asleep in English Now wake up!"  
  
"Oh my God I did ?!"  
  
"C'mon we need to go to Lunch"  
  
"Lunch already?"  
  
"Yeah you went to sleep for most of the class"  
  
"Well then let's go"  
  
With that both Sango and Kagome go to the Cafeteria and get in line.  
  
"What is that!?"  
  
"It's what the cafeteria ladies call food"  
  
"It looks like if the food is alive!"(They are near a table)(and sit down where Inuyasha and Miroku are)  
  
"Don't worry it's not........I think"  
  
"Why are you sitting here?" (Inuyasha to Kagome)  
  
"What I can't sit here because you don't want me to?"  
  
"Actually No you can't sit here without my permission"  
  
"Riiiight"  
  
"What I'm not kidding"  
  
Then Inuyasha went blabbering on about Sango not being able to invite people into their table while Kagome played with what seemed to be a sandwich to her when it slipped from her plate to the ground which caused someone to slip on it causing that person's plate to fly and staining Kouga's shirt with milk.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!"  
  
And with that milk, sandwiches, and all other food went flying across the cafeteria. Kagome ducked under the table and bumped nose to nose to Inuyasha. They just kept staring at each other all while blushing. Until...  
  
"Uhh..... Sorry" said Kagome still clad with her blush.  
  
"Feh" Said Inuyasha Clad with his own blush.  
  
Then Kagome reached in to her pocket and noticed that she had curry powder in it.  
  
"Curry powder? How'd that get in there? Wait it could be useful" Kagome thought now crouching under the table with her back to Inuyasha, but then she noticed Kikyo. Slowly she crawled near Kikyo and before anyone knew it Kikyo had curry powder in her eyes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh my eyes sting wait what is in my eyes?? Curry powder? How? Ahhh I need water to wash it off!! I'm blind!!"  
  
Kikyo being blind at the moment slipped on the many things that were on the floor and slid towards a table and bumped her head in the process and then went into unconsciousness. Just then the principal came in and everyone grew silent.  
  
"WHO STARTED THIS FOOD FIGHT?"  
  
"I did sir," said Inuyasha  
  
"No, I did sir," said Kagome  
  
"No I did sir," said Sango  
  
"No I did Principal Tsunati," said Miroku  
  
"Well It doesn't matter who did because all 4 of you are going to clean-up this mess"  
  
"Yes Mr.Tsunati" they all said  
  
"Now get to work and the rest of you go to your classes"  
  
With that everyone except them and Kikyo (who was on the floor unconscious) stayed there and started to clean-up.  
  
"Why'd you say it was you?" Said Kagome to Inuyasha  
  
"I dunno"  
  
'Why did I say that am I starting to like her?'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yay! A really long chapter! I'll try to update tommorow ,but I can't use the computer until the 18th O well gtg Ja ne ((((((((RockMiko)))))))) 


	6. Chapter 6: Cleanin' up and leavin' Kikyo

Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen I am soo sorry for not updating before, but I was crushed with homework, didn't have any ideas, and I was not used to changing classes that fast in Middle School. Also updating will become much slower because of school, but I might get better ideas though *evil grin*. Also there is just this war going on in my head you see I like 2 guys, one of them is an 8th grader I don't know if he likes me, he's one of my friends brother and one of my other friend's cousin and we've talked, but only online, and we both love Rock/Heavy Metal and Anime and he is soo cute! While the other one is soo funny he's my age and we actually know each other better and we had this kind of weird but sweet moment *blushing* (I don't want to write THAT down). Well enough about my life. Yay I've getting more reviews and I have a bout more than 10 now ^-^! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! For all that reviewed thank you! Also I might put the song "First Date" by Blink-182 in this story so tell me what you think of that o' faithful reviewers. (Wow that was one of the longest author's notes I've done or read!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Blink-182 because then I'd be the happiest person in the world and right now I'm not the World's Happiest person. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Well me and Sango are done. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"But I don't want to go home wit-"  
  
Sango was then cut-off by Miroku's hand on her mouth. Sango didn't know what Miroku was going then he made a look that said 'Play Along'.  
  
"Oh yeah well we're done we'll see you tomorrow!" (A/n : They took up all the time from there other classes to clean the whole cafeteria up)  
  
"Since when do you to go to your houses together?" said Inuyasha arching an eyebrow  
  
At what Inuyasha said both Miroku and Sango blushed.  
  
"Uhh..... We aren't going to walk each other home!"  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. And Mrs. Ikomati " (A/n : I had to go through the other chapters to remember Miroku's last name)  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Ikomati......I like the way that sounds." Said a Miroku with a large lump on his head for saying that statement  
  
"Well see ya" said Sango dragging Miroku afraid that he might say something else stupid  
  
"Well we better hurry up if we don't want to get home late." Said Kagome trying to break the eerie silence that had formed after Sango and Miroku had left.  
  
" I don't think anyone would care if I came late "  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I live alone "  
  
"How come"  
  
"Well my mother died when I was little when are previous house burned down ,my dad died about a year after that, and my brother Sesshoumaru left for college about two years ago. So I live alone."  
  
" Oh Sorry "  
  
" No it's not your fault you didn't know " (A/n : Ah the rare moment that Inuyasha is nice.)  
  
" *yawns* I am so sleepy " (A/n : Kagome sleeps a lot don't ya think?)  
  
" Why "  
  
"Because I went to sleep late last night reading a book "  
  
" What kind of book? "  
  
" uhhhh.......There done. Can we go now? " (A/n : If you want to know she was reading a romance novel with uhhh......some lemon )  
  
Inuyasha then goes to open the door, but finds it locked.  
  
" Damn Miroku! "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because he shut the door behind him "  
  
" Isn't there another door? "  
  
" I don't know I'll go check "  
  
When Inuyasha returns he finds Kagome asleep on one of the tables.  
  
' Well she went to sleep fast....*sighs* she looks like an angel when she's asleep...... she doesn't even look or act that much like Kikyo anyway. '  
  
' Wait what the hell did I just think?! I barely know her and here I am thinking how cute she is when she sleeps! ' thought Inuyasha mentally slapping himself for ever thinking that.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
" Hey Sango do you think Kagome will be ok alone with Inuyasha?"  
  
" The question is will Inuyasha be safe alone with Kagome? "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" Never mind....... you don't want to know "  
  
" Soo are we going to walk home together? "  
  
" No......Not really "  
  
" Oh " said a let down Miroku  
  
Sango then felt something on her rear and started giving the hentai punches on his head until he was unconscious.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha getting kind of tired himself sat next to Kagome and drifted into sleep. Just about 5 minutes later Kagome picked that moment to wake up.  
  
She felt someone next to her when she found a sleeping Inuyasha.  
  
' Awww he looks so cute when he's asleep. '  
  
' What did I just think! ' thought Kagome mentally slapping herself for saying that. (A/n : Don't you think they think alike huh?)  
  
' Well I should wake him though '  
  
"Inuyasha........WAKE-UP!"  
  
" What happening? "  
  
" You went to sleep now did you find the door? "  
  
" Uh yeah I found a door that was open. "  
  
" What are you waiting for let's go! "  
  
" Feh "  
  
:::::::::::::::::::Outside The School:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Uh so I better go now my mom will must be pretty worried "  
  
" Yeah whatever "  
  
" Bye "  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ok I'm going to leave it there and next chapter will be the party that chapter will probably be longer than this one even though this one was pretty long 6pgs! Oh thank you Crystal Sapphire I really needed the idea oh and moonstarsango I too hate Kikyo with a passion as you can notice *laughs maniacally* Ahem, Katie I'm glad you like my story! I think the interview thingy is better so it could be different. Also I'm so happy they're finally putting Inuyasha back! Yay Well Ja ne ((((((((((RockMiko)))))))))) 


	7. Chapter 7:That damn party

Hey Guys I'm back! Yes it seems that I will update on a weekly basis from now on…………All because of school.. I just hate it so much, but on the other hand I actually sort of kind of like it except for all that Math homework I get all week. Well enough about school I was bored in school and I kind of wrote the beginning in one of my periods so sorry if this is shorter than expected but it's 10:05!I tried to write the whole day, but I had all these distractions and other stuff. Also I have a great English and Reading teacher so I'll actually get better at writing! Well now to the story. Off we go! (hahaha I couldn't help but put that in!)

Disclaimer: uhhhhhh…………I will not say it! You can't make me! *random person comes in* "Yes you do!" *hits me over the head with salami* "Ow! Hey where'd you get that?" "Your fridge" Fine I'll say it……….……if you give me my salami" "Fine" *gives me back my salami* "Feh I don't own Inuyasha and Co."

:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~* :~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*~:~*:~*:

Kagome was watching T.V after school she had homework, but she didn't care all she wanted to do was relax. Then she realized that she had to go to Kouga's party in an hour. 

" Oh my god I totally forgot about the party! I have to go upstairs and get ready! " said Kagome as she leapt from the couch and ran up the stairs to her room.

" Ugh what am I going to wear?! " said Kagome as she searched through her drawers throwing this and that on the floor.

" I knew I should have planned this before! "

Kagome finally found what she was looking for and put it on. She then looked at her self in the mirror wearing a black tank top and a red plaid skirt. (A/n: same length as her uniform skirt) 

" I knew it wasn't a mistake when I bought it in the Mall near my old house. Even though Sakuya thought it was to "different". " (A/n: Sakuya was one of Kagome's old friends)

Kagome had finally finished gotten ready combing her hair, barely putting on make-up, and other stuff.

" Mom can you give me a ride to the party I'm going? "

" Yes, let me just finish washing the dishes. "

The ride to Kouga's house was silent not a single word was spoken except for a cough from Kagome's mom.

" You can stop here mom "

" Ok Kagome I'll be here at 12:30 waiting for you "

" Ugh mom don't worry I'll get a ride with my new friend Sango. "

" Well……………alright just be home before 1:00."

" Ok mom bye "

Kagome's mom left and she stood there admiring Kouga's house.

' Wow a pool and a huge backyard and is that a doghouse? It looks as if it was a house for someone to live in or something ' thought Kagome

She then spotted a car coming and slowly started going into Kouga's house

" Were do you think your going? "

" Huh? " asked Kagome as she spun around to look into golden eyes 

" I said were do you think your going "

" Inuyasha what are you doing here? "

" Well I didn't want to leave you alone with that moron if you did come "

" Why do you suddenly care? "

" uhhh well I didn't you see I really I " said with a small blush on his face and just then came Sango in a red shirt and black kind of baggy jeans

" Hey guys "

" Hi Sango! Wait you were invited to Kouga's party? "

" Not really. I just thought I might crash it anyways it's not like he'll notice "

" Oh ok " just at that moment Miroku showed up

" Miroku? " All of them said in unison

" uhh……….. hi "  said Miroku rubbing the back of his head rather sheepishly

" And why are you her Miroku? " asked Kagome dumbfounded that her newfound "friends" were there 

" Uhh well I heard that all 3 of you were going so asked myself why not "

" ummm ok "

" So are we going in or not? " said Sango

" Yeah sure let's go in it's starting to get chilly "

" Feh whatever "

So the gang walked towards Kouga's house and rang the doorbell and Kouga answered the door.

" Hi welcome to the par- hey! What the hell are you doing here dog turd? And with my woh-man! "

" Kouga I'm not your woman! "

" Yes you are! "

" She's not yours you baka! "

" Well it's not like if she's yours or anything "

" Well I but you she I. Oh forget it "

" Well whatever just come in my house "

' At Kouga's party it was a kind of a fraternity type party: a lot of people and well……. Beer. I didn't want to drink that crap all it would do to me was make me act stupid and I didn't want to act that way especially with Kagome there. I don't know that much about her but what I do know is that she's different then anyone I've ever met and I didn't want to lose her. I wouldn't want to admit it but I had feelings for her I don't know what feelings yet, but they were feelings '

' At Kouga's party it was well……… crowded and it kind of had bad music I didn't want to be there all I wanted to was have a normal day or just sleep, but somehow I also wanted to stay there I don't know I actually had friends that I didn't know that well, but I felt like I'd known them forever and knew they'd do anything bad to me. Well Inuyasha is different from all the guys that I had seen, met, or just guys that wanted me for my looks he is well different and I sort of have feelings for him even though I have just met him sure he is a jackass sometimes, but he can be sort of nice sometimes '

" Well I'm bored of my mind. " Said Inuyasha as he plopped on one of the couches. (A/n: Kouga had left them now he had to go outside for some reason)

" Well what can we do to pass the time……… it's not like we can dance or anything " said a now bored Sango

" Well we can play Spin the bottle or 7 minutes in Heaven " said Miroku with a lecherous grin

" You hentai! Always thinking of ways to do something perverted! " said Sango and then hit the hentai with whatever was available which just happened to be a broom

" Well we could just play good old Truth or Dare " 

" Truth or Dare? " Said Inuyasha remembering something from summer camp when he was 9

" Yeah sure why not " said Sango now full of energy from hitting Miroku

" Ok I'll go first. Inuyasha Truth or Dare? " said Kagome

" Hmmm I'll go with Truth "

" So is it true that you used to go out with Kikyou? "

" I don't want to talk about that wench right now, but if you must know yes " said Inuyasha through clenched teeth.

" Ok umm sorry for bringing that up. So know it's your turn "

" Whatever, Sango Truth or Dare? "

" Uhh Truth? "

"  Do you like Miroku as more than just a friend? " 

" I err. I- " muttered Sango but was cut off by someone walking in.

" Why the hell are you here with HER? " said the person who had just interrupted everything

:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~* :~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*~:~*:~*:

Yay my first cliffhanger! But fear not because the next chapter is already in the works and it will probably be done by today and let me explain I started to type this on Saturday night, but my sis needed to use the comp. And when she was finished I was really sleepy and my brother had come so I didn't bother to finish it until Sunday night and then when I was going to post it on Sunday my sister decided she needed too so we tried to get online and it didn't work and then she got on the phone to talk to her *stupid* boyfriend ( he's not stupid, but I got really mad at her that day ) . Ok I'll know you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I do and know my review responses.

Crystal Sapphire: The reason I didn't update on the 18th is because that's the day school started I thought I would come home and type the chapter, but I had to get all the supplies and plus I had to go to Wal-Mart with my mom to get the supplies and it was a jungle! So there.

Moonstarsango A.K.A Sammy: I'm glad you love my story. I love that someone loves my story to prove to my English teacher that just because she says I'm inexperienced I'm actually not.

InSaneNeShippo105 A.K.A Katie: Yes sometimes you do feel sorry for the pervert, but hey I need reviews J/k and yes school does suck! It's always write this copy down that. Thank god there is such thing as books and Music because then I'd never survive school and my least favorite subject is either art (because I'm not good at it and because of the teacher; really mean and scary *shudders*) or Math because of all the homework I get.

Oops! I just forgot what I was going to type oh well. I gotta go eat ice cream Ja ne  ~RockMiko 

P.S That thing where it has these - '  is what Inuyasha and then Kagome think of the party (If you are to clueless to notice) (No offense). Oh and In the chapter where they cleaned up they left Kikyo there after they left and she woke-up to find she was left alone in the dark.


	8. Chappie 8:Part 2 to that damn party

Hi Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in about 2 weeks, but I really got caught-up in school and everything so I didn't have that much time to really type anything, but the good thing is I always have free time in 6th period (Homemaking.don't ask) so I wrote it on my handy notebook (it's black and covered in Inuyasha pictures. I'm surprised no one has asked me who the people on my spiral are). Sorry if this chappy is too well I don't know *looks in dictionary, but everything is too complicated* Stupid dictionary. You don't even help me at all * burns dictionary with lighter that seems to have come out of nowhere* *Ahem* Well I'm sorry if it's just weird. Oh and this chapter has a lot more swearing so beware.  
  
Disclaimer: My life is as dark as a moonless night when I'm without Inuyasha and right now it's pretty dark.  
  
:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: ~*  
  
" What the Hell do you want Kikyou? " said a now pissed off Inuyasha  
  
" Well I was invited to this party. "  
  
" Not the party, but this general spot bitch. "  
  
" Well why are you here with her? " said Kikyou pointing at Kagome  
  
" She has nothing to do with this, and I asked you first. "  
  
" Well if you just have to know I came to ask you when your brother Sesshoumaru is coming "  
  
" Just for that? Well he actually called last night and said that he'd come in about a week or two. If you just have to know. "  
  
" Now go away Kikyou I need to talk to my FRIENDS. "  
  
" Fine like I care about you anyway. I always liked Sesshoumaru better. " said a know leaving Kikyou  
  
" Feh whatever like I care about YOU or my stupid HALF-Brother. "  
  
' Friends? I knew that Sango and Miroku were his friends, but he actually thought of me as his friend? So he does kind of care for me. '  
  
" Kagome are you ok?. " said a kind of worried Miroku  
  
" Oh don't worry about me it's nothing. "  
  
" Ok now with the game. Where were we? Oh yes Sango do you like Miroku as more than just a friend? " said a now grinning Inuyasha  
  
" Well actually not in that way. " right now though mentally added Sango  
  
" Ok your turn Sango "  
  
" Kagome, Truth or Dare? "  
  
" Eheh Dare? "  
  
" Oooo you are going to wish you picked Truth. I dare you to kiss Inuyasha! "  
  
" WHAT?! " said both Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
" I dare you to kiss Inuyasha. Simple as that, just do it "  
  
" I'll get you Sango someday, somehow, somewhere. "  
  
" Ooooooo I'm terrified. "  
  
" Whatever, but I will get you. " said Kagome with an evil glare.  
  
Then as soon as Kagome said that she pulled Inuyasha into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
" Inuyasha are you ok? "  
  
It had all been a daydream. Kagome hadn't kissed Inuyasha.yet.  
  
' What the hell was I dreaming? Do I really like her that way? I mean she is kind of pretty.. ' ( IK - Inu's conscience)  
  
IK - ' Pretty? Well that's the understatement of the year. '  
  
' Oh great what do you want? '  
  
IK - ' Oh nothing just to tell you that you do like Kagome and that she'll always be better than Kikyou. '  
  
' No I don't! I just like her as a friend that's all, but that thing about Kikyou might be true though. '  
  
IK - ' Yeah you do! You just can't admit that you were happier than having a life supply of Ramen when Sango dared Kagome to kiss you. '  
  
' Well, not that happy. '  
  
IK - ' Oh yes you were. Now you better talk to your friends before they start to think you spaced out or something. '  
  
" Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you all right?! "  
  
" Yeah I'm ok. " muttered Inuyasha  
  
" So is the kiss still on or what? " asked a curious Sango  
  
" Ummmm......* long silence*.. alright "  
  
That moment was what Inuyasha had daydreamed about. Kagome had taken Inuyasha's head in her hands and kissed him passionately all the while Koga just stood there in shock as everyone watched his face go from surprise to anger in 1 second flat.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOH-MAN!?!?!?!? "  
  
" Uhhh.. Hi Koga .." said Kagome breaking the kiss  
  
" You bastard had the audacity to kiss MY woh-man! "  
  
" It was a dare Koga and I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN! "  
  
Everyone at the party was looking at them, especially Kikyou.  
  
" You stupid wench! What the hell are you doing with MY Inuyasha !?!?!?"  
  
" 1. Don't call Kagome a wench! 2. I'm not yours! You broke up with me almost 3 wks. ago. And 3. I can do whatever the hell I want and it was a fucking DARE!!!!! "  
  
" But you are mine Inuyasha. I didn't want to say this in front of your " friends" and her, but I want you back..."  
  
" Like I'll ever get back with you, you stupid witch. "  
  
" Hmph! Fine then! See if I care! You always were just second best." and with that she stormed off once again  
  
" Well isn't she a pleasant person." said Kagome sarcastically  
  
" You mutt, we have a score to settle."  
  
" You guys better not start fighting over me...... please? " said Kagome while sweat dropping  
  
" STAY OUT OF THIS! " said Inuyasha and Koga jerking out of a staring contest that had formed.  
  
" You're fighting over me using a staring contest?! " said Kagome with a huge sweat drop  
  
" Well we would have gone with a thumb war, but dog boy over here is to lazy to cut his fingernails so they're really long and sharp and they hurt a lot. "  
  
" HEY! "  
  
:~*:~*:~* 5 minutes later:~*:~*:~*  
  
" Haha you blinked! "  
  
" Yeah, but you blinked first. "  
  
By this point the guys had gone outside and almost everyone followed except for Kikyou.  
  
" Feh " said Inuyasha while he pushed Koga into the cold pool.  
  
" You baka! How dare you throw me in my pool! "  
  
" You deserved it. " said Inuyasha as sirens were heard  
  
" Shit! It's the cops! Run for it! " said someone from the audience  
  
" Come on Inuyasha, we need to get out of here! "  
  
" I'm not leaving from a fight Kagome. "  
  
" You are now! " said Kagome while dragging Inuyasha to Sango's car  
  
:~:~:~:*:*:*~:~*:~*In Sango's car~:*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*  
  
" So what are we going to do now? "  
  
" Nothing we're just going to go home. It's not like there is anything to do. "  
  
" Yeah you are right. "  
  
" We're here Kagome. " said Sango  
  
" Well thanks for the ride Sango. "  
  
" No prob. "  
  
" Uhhhhh. Kagome? Can I uh.. Walk you home? " said Inuyasha, blushing while playing with his fingers like they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
" Of course you can Inuyasha. "  
  
They got out of the car, walked towards Kagome's front door and started talking.  
  
" Well, thanks for walking me up to my house Inuyasha. "  
  
" Yeah whatever anytime. "  
  
" Well Bye. " said Kagome as she leaned in and gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek.  
  
' What did she just do? ' thought Inuyasha touching the spot where Kagome had kissed him and remembering the kiss they shared at the party only to be interrupted.  
  
" Inuyasha hurry up! I don't have all the time in the world ya know! "  
  
" Just hold your horses Sango! "  
  
Sango had dropped off Miroku and was currently leaving Inuyasha at his apartment.  
  
" Thanks for the ride Sango. See ya Monday. "  
  
Inuyasha got his keys and opened the door to his apartment. The apartment was a mess with junk and cups of Ramen everywhere. He went to his room and plopped on his bed.  
  
' Why can't I stop thinking about her? ' and with that he fell asleep thinking about.....Kagome.  
  
:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: ~*  
  
Finally! It took me 2 days to type this chapter because of all the interruptions. I mean almost everyone in my house wanted to use the computer so that didn't really give me anytime. Again sorry for not updating and thank you all my wonderful reviewers. You brighten up my day. Literally. Ja ne  
  
Katie: I can only imagine how scary and evil looking your teacher is and looks, but *imagines scary teacher then shudders* on the other hand I won't. Well I have to go now. I hope you one day rule the world and you will on Miroku, Jess will own Fluffy, while I will own puppy. Ja ne ~ Steph  
P.S. ROCK ON!  
  
P.S. I had this quote in English today and I thought it was really pretty. I liked it so much I decided to put it in the story somehow. Here it is: " If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand. " ~ Author Unknown 


	9. Chapter 9: Spiders,School,and other stuf...

Gomen nasai that I haven't updated in about 4 wks, but I had Benchmarks and 6 wks tests all week and I kind of sort of have a weird form of writer's block. You see one moment I have great ideas then the next I lose them and then I can't write the story. Oh well now on to the story before I lose the ideas. Fun Fact: The sky is actually purple, but are eyes are to sensitive to blue so we see the sky as blue. (And No I did not learn this from my Science teacher I learned it on my own ^_^ / -_- ok I got it from a Website)  
  
Disclaimer: Uhhh. I'm really getting tired of putting these. I don't own Inuyasha and Company, but I do own this song that I made while bored in math class: 100 sits for Inuyasha right now Inuyasha gets 100 sits. I yell sit loud and he goes down 99 sits for Inuyasha right now, etc. (LOLZ!)  
  
:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
  
" Hiya Kagome! "  
  
" Hey Sango! "  
  
It was Monday Morning at Tasuki High School and everyone was brimming with excitement because they all loved school. (A/n: Note the sarcasm in the sentence)  
  
" So Kagome how was your weekend? "  
  
" Sleep, sleep and more Sleep. I was so tired from the party I slept for almost a day! Then I-Oh Crap! I'm going to be late for 1st period! I gtg Sango Ja ne! " Kagome rushed to her first class, History, and slipped into her desk just before the bell rang.  
  
' Great Another week full of Joy ' Kagome thought as the door opened to find Inuyasha coming in late as usual.  
  
" Nice of you to join us Mr. Hiromoto, now go to your seat or you will get detention "  
  
" Feh " 15 minutes had passed and the class was strangely quiet. Inuyasha was just dozing off, Kouga wasn't there, and Kagome was just writing meaningless things in a spiral.  
  
" Ahem. " said the teacher trying to get Inuyasha's attention. Kagome looked up to see what was happening and practically yelled, " INUYASHA, WAKE-UP!!! ". Inuyasha jumped about 10 feet in the air and shouted to Kagome, " YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SCREAM AT ME! ".  
  
" That's it both of you two are getting detention after school! "  
  
" Yes Mrs. Tamashi, " they said as the door flew open once again.  
  
" Excuse me, but is this room 131? " said a guy with red hair in a sort of ponytail, black shirt, and baggy blue jeans.  
  
" Class this is our new student Shippou Hilorati "  
  
" Konnichi-wa my name's Kagome and this annoying person next to me is Inuyasha. "  
  
" HEY! Whatever."  
  
" Mr. Hilorati since you have already been acquainted with Ms. Higurashi you can sit to the right of her. "  
  
" Why thank you very much Mrs. Tamashi." said Shippou trying very hard to sound nice. Shippou sat down and the teacher started rambling on once again.  
  
" So is there anyone interesting to make fun of around here? " asked a very bored Shippou trying to find his latest victim.  
  
" Well.......there has been this girl that pisses everyone one off........" Said Kagome with a grin.  
  
" Reaaaaaaly......hmmmmmm is she a cheerleader? "  
  
" Is she Inuyasha? Is Kikyou a cheerleader? " asked a very interested Kagome.  
  
" Yeah Kikyou's a cheerleader. Why do you need to know? "  
  
" Because if she's going down I'll take all her evil prissy cheerleader friends with her. Muhahahahahaha " cackled Shippou evilly  
  
" Huh? That guy can be really freaky when he wants to be. " said Inuyasha taken aback by Shippou's sudden outburst of evil.  
  
" So what's your plan Shippou? "  
  
" Well, Kagome my dear I plan on putting fake spiders in their locker's. "  
  
" I like the sound of that "  
  
" As do I Inuyasha, " said Kagome as the bell rang.  
  
" Bye guys. I'll see you at lunch. "  
  
" Bye " said both guys  
  
' Oh great now I have to go see Ms. Royal-Pain-in-the-ass, on the bright side Sango's there. ' thought Kagome as she went to the Art Room.  
  
" Hey Kagome over here! "  
  
" Hey Sango. Sorry for leaving you there in the morning, but I was going to be late. "  
  
" No problemo. I understand. So ho- " said Sango as she was cut off by the teacher announcing something.  
  
" Class today we will be using are paints and we will be painting a picture of this house. I will provide the paints and you have until the end of the period, now hurry up! " said the evil Art teacher. ( A/n: Ok My evil Art teacher will be portrayed in this story the only difference is my Art teacher is an old guy with a beard who's really creepy and this teacher is a girl )  
  
" Man and I thought I would actually have a good day today." Said Sango  
  
" Well........ We have an interesting plan. "  
  
" Why do you mean by "we" Kagome? "  
  
" Well there's this new student named Shippou and Him, Inuyasha and I cooked-up this plan to put fake spiders in the cheerleader's locker's. "  
  
" Sounds very interesting... "  
  
" Yes indeed my dear Sango "  
  
" So when do you plan to execute this devious plan? "  
  
" Well maybe at lunch or after school during detention. "  
  
" You got detention? How? "  
  
" Yeah in History, I screamed at Inuyasha for dozing off and the teacher gave Inuyasha and me detention. "  
  
" I see. " A silence formed and the girls were just there painting and enjoying each other's company then the bell rang.  
  
" Ok class I gave you until the end of the period now you must turn in the work you have done. Now hurry up! "  
  
Sango and Kagome turned in their work, gathered up their things, and walked out of the room, but not before they saw Kikyou and instantly snickered because of what was to come.  
  
' Huh? Why the hell did those two "freaks" just snicker at me? Oh well whatever, ' Kikyou thought, but then shrugged off unaware of Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha's plan.  
  
~~::**~~::**EnglishClass~~::**~~::**  
  
" *Ahem* Class your regular teacher Mr. Mekanai is, sadly, sick so I will be your substitute teacher for today. Now this will be a free period just don't talk so loud, don't bother me and you will survive. "  
  
" Yes mam, " said the class happy for having a free period.  
  
' I think I should go to sleep now ' thought Kagome as she drifted of into her cloud. (A/n: Kagome sleeps a lot in English ne?)  
  
Kagome wakes up to find that there's about 3 minutes left for the bell to ring and stretches then yawns.  
  
" *yawn* I really needed that nap"  
  
" PERVERT! *Slap* "  
  
" What did Miroku do this time Sango? "  
  
" He. . . . He groped me for about the millionth time. "  
  
" When will he ever learn? "  
  
" Apparently till' he gets brain damage. "  
  
RING! (The bell of course)  
  
" Now to the cafeteria "  
  
~~::**~~::**~~::**Cafeteria~~::**~~::**~~::**  
  
Kagome and Sango got in the line to the cafeteria and soon got to the front of the line. The only good thing about this school was, besides her friends, that this school actually had a concession stand where you could by edible food at a price of course, but unfortunately Kagome and Sango had forgotten their money at home.  
  
" Oh my God it's my favorite food; meatloaf. Thank God they served my favorite food. " stated Kagome sarcasm dripping off her every word. (A/n: I'm sorry if Kagome's so sarcastic in this chapter but I just can't help putting here so sarcastic. ^^;;;)  
  
" Why oh why did we have to leave our money at home? " said Sango  
  
" Because God hates us and he wants to make us miserable in this prison called School. " (A/n: ^^;;; I say the exact same thing about school myself)  
  
" So very true, "  
  
" So where are the guys? "  
  
" Here we are. " answered Inuyasha  
  
" I thought you guys had stolen a car or something and were already heading toward the Mexican border just like we planned! Why haven't you done so? " exclaimed Kagome  
  
The guys stood their dumbfounded at the recent information about something about going to Mexico and stealing a car that Kagome has inquired just now.  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" Can't you guys take a joke? I was kidding, ki-dd-ing. Hello is anyone there? asked Kagome.  
  
" Psshh I knew that! " declared Inuyasha ignorantly  
  
" Riiiight "  
  
" Ok when are we going to commence operation Y.A.K.S.? "  
  
" Operation Y.A.K.S? " asked a bewildered Inuyasha  
  
" Yeah I just had to give it a weird name so I gave it Y for Yuck, A for a, K for Kikyou, and S for Stunt. " stated Kagome happily.  
  
" Yuck A Kikyou Stunt? "  
  
" Yeah! "  
  
" That's not a very good name.. "  
  
" How dare you say that?! I worked hard on coming up with a good name for that ya know! Then you come along and says it sucks! You are truly mean! " snapped Kagome.  
  
" Well." chimed in Shippou, " since I got detention we can do it there. I already have the supplies."  
  
" How did you get detention? " asked Kagome  
  
" The teacher said something about not interrupted the class with sudden outbursts of evil laughing, or something like that, " answered Shippou as Inuyasha and Kagome all knowingly sweat dropped.  
  
" Which reminds me Sango and Miroku this is Shippou. Shippou this is Sango and this is Miroku. " introduced Kagome  
  
" Nice to meet you." said Shippou  
  
" Same here "  
  
" Anyways we have to go now right, since the bell's about to ring? Right? "  
  
" Right Bye Shippou and Miroku. "  
  
" Wait what do you have next period Shippo? " interrogated Kagome  
  
" Science with Mr. ScaryPerson " (I could not resist making their Science teacher's name Mr. ScaryPerson ever since my Science teacher turned evil on the class. *sigh* Yes he turned evil, another evil teacher more homework for me ?.? )  
  
" Really Inuyasha, Sango, and I have that class too! " squealed Kagome.  
  
So they went to their classes and the rest of the day went by like a fingersnap and then it was after school in the detention room.  
  
~~::**~~::**DetentionRoom~~::**~~::**  
  
" *Ahem* Inuyasha when exactly are we going to do this? " whispered Kagome watching how the old lady that was the one who watched them was dozing off.  
  
" When the old lady goes to sleep. "  
  
" So Shippou you got the supplies right? "  
  
"Yea I got them right here in my backpack. " said Shippou pointing to his charcoal colored backpack, or what was left of it.  
  
Then the old lady finally dozed off, and the gang hurried off like it was Mission Impossible 3. They headed toward the many hallways particularly the one with Kikyou's friends and her locker's.  
  
" Does anyone know how to pick lock's? " asked Shippou  
  
" Yeah I do, I learned while watching the Discovery Channel. They talk so much about criminal's mistakes their you can learn from them and become a criminal yourself if you watch them a lot you know. " (A/n: Hehe it's true you actually can ^^ LOL!)  
  
" O.kkkkkk.. Just pick the lock to locker 510. " said Inuyasha (A/n: That's actually my locker number ^_^ Okay I'll shut-up now)  
  
" Aha! There we go. "  
  
So they did that for a good 10 minutes to the locker's they thought were Kikyou's friends pouring generously fake spiders.  
  
" Ok we need to get back now before that old lady wakes up and finds us not there. "  
  
* Mission Impossible Theme plays in background *  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were being all overly dramatic and Mission Impossiblish rolling around the floor and watching their backs like they had just stolen the biggest diamond in the world and were afraid of getting caught. Then they finally got back to the Detention Room clearly content with themselves.  
  
* Mission Impossible Theme Stops *  
  
So the time passed and then out of the blue they heard sound barrier breaking worthy screams from outside, which woke the teacher abruptly. Then everyone instantly went outside and from what they saw burst out laughing.  
Kikyou and her friends were running around pulling at their hair trying to get the fake spiders out of their hair shrieking while doing so.  
  
" AHHHHH! Who could of done this? " asked Kikyou, but then heard Kagome's Inuyasha's and Shippou's hysterical laughter.  
  
" YOU!!!!!, " accused Kikyou forgetting for a second that their were fake spiders on her head and pointing towards Kagome, " and Inu-baby? How could you??? "  
  
" Don't call me that wench, you deserved what you got, and I could. Get it into your pea-sized brain that I don't like you. I actually DESPISE you! Now I got to go bye. " explained Inuyasha while going to the detention room to gather his things to go home followed by Shippou and Kagome.  
They all got there stuff and started walking out the school.  
  
" Well I'll see you later Shippou, " said Kagome as Shippou left to his house.  
  
" So, Kagome uhhh.....you want...to.*pause*... come to my apartment..."  
  
" I'm so sorry Inuyasha I have to go to my house and baby-sit my brother Souta and my mom's already going to kill me for being late and having detention, maybe tomorrow though. "  
  
" Oh I see. Well see ya tomorrow. "  
  
" Bye Inuyasha! "  
  
' Hmmmm.. why would Inuyasha want me to come to his apartment? ' thought Kagome as started on to her house  
  
~~::**~~::**~~::**~~::**~~::**~~::**~~::**~~::**~~::**~~::**~~::**~~::**~~:: **~~  
  
Yay! I got about 5 eviews for the last chapter! * confetti and streamers shoot out * It took me a week to week to type this chapter and this one is definitely double length its 12 pages long! Also yay 3-day weekend! Go Columbus! Lol Ok I am very hyper I just ate chocolate chunk cookies plus chocolate. Very very deadly combination. ^_~ Oh look Kenshin is on.... I really haven't seen the anime or anything, but ppl say it's good, but it can't be better than Inuyasha or Trigun ^______^ . Ok I'm babbling now so ummm oh yeah again sorry for not updating before ,but I didn't want to put an evil Author's Note so I just updated late. Well at least I didn't update a year later. Well Ja ne 


	10. Chapter 10 : School and Books, what does...

^o^ Yay! I got 6 reviews for my last chapter. Sorry if I left a cliffy………, but it's just healthy foreshadowing…….. I think. I'm glad so many people like my story; it makes me feel very warm inside. Oh yeah I failed to mention last chapter that I'm going to put in random people in this fic in random places as random strangers doing random things just to make it more fun ^_~. If you would like to be one of these random people just leave your personality and how you look in your review. Like I think next chapter someone is going to make a cameo advising Inuyasha of a T.W.D.C meeting (The World Domination Club. Yes I know very weird, but it adds some humor ^^) Ummm………what was I gonna do? . Curse my short-term memory! On to the Disclaimer!

 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lirael by Garth Nix, or The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien.

:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~* 

 **Chapter 10**

It was Science Class and the day had gone by pretty uneventfully and at the moment Kagome was taking notes.

"Class how many electrons does a Nitrogen atom have?"

"7" the class replied

'_Hmmm……. Who should I pick? Ahhh……. Perfect_' "Inuyasha, how many neutrons does an iron atom have?"

"Ummm…26?"

" No, that's protons. Now you have to turn in a 2,000 word essay on the history of the atom by tomorrow."

" Stupid Evil Science Teacher " muttered Inuyasha

" What was that? " asked the teacher

" Oh nothing Mr. "

" Guess what class? You have a surprise pop quiz on what you just learned. Right Now "

" Who does this guy think he is? " asked Shippou fiercely trying to control his urge to knock the teacher senseless with anything in his reach.

" He's been that way since the day he first came, " replied Sango

 " I think I should teach him a lesson, " said Shippou sporting an evil grin.

" Kagome, Shippou's scaring me again. " exclaimed Inuyasha hiding behind Kagome.

" Don't worry Inuyasha, everything's going to be alright…."

RING!!!!

'_Thank God! If I had been in that hellhole any longer I would have seriously died!!! ' _ Thought Inuyasha

:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*Reading:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*

" Now class, as you all know your 6 weeks tests are coming up and we need to study as much as possible…………………..blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blahblahblah-blahblah. Do you bLaH bLaH? " said Mr. Shincitai…………….. Or what Inuyasha thought he said.

Inuyasha looked around. The class was supposed to begin reading now for the rest of the class, but no one ever did except maybe the geeks and Kagome……………not that she was a geek or anything… He was supposed to read " The Return of the Ring ", the third part from the Lord of The Rings Trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien, but the words were just to damn hard for him………… (A/n: It's true the book is hard it took me about a week to read 100 pages and that's that I read Lirael in a week. Anyways the two books that I mentioned are really good books that I've read and you should read too.), but Kagome on the other hand, she was reading a 700-paged book named Lirael and she was already halfway through.

' Then the Black Captain rose in his stirrups and cried aloud in a dreadful voice, speaking in some forgotten tongue words of power and terror to rend both heart and stone. Thrice he cried. "Thrice? Who uses thrice? Seriously……….." ' Thrice the great ram boomed. And suddenly upon the last stroke the Gate of Gondor broke. As if stricken by some blasting spell it burst asunder: '  " What does asunder mean? " ' there was a flash of searing lightning, and the doors tumbled in riven fragments to the ground. The lord of the- ' 

RING!!!!!!!

' Damn it! And it was getting to the good part!!! '  (A/n: If you want to know, what is in italics is an excerpt from "The Return of The King" from chapter " The Siege Of Gondor") 

:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*Math:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*

" Class, today you'll learn how to make a fraction into a decimal. All that is to it is divide the top number by the bottom number and you have your decimal. Now, do this handout and turn it in tomorrow. " Said Mrs. Rumiko

' O.kkkkkk someone really needs to learn how to teach better…………. Awww Inuyasha looks so cute when he can't figure something out…………… What the hell? Anyways, I better help him before he fails. ' Thought Kagome

" Umm…………..Inuyasha do you need any help with that? "

" With the Math problems? Yeah I do. I'm having trouble getting the decimal for this number. "

" 5 over 7. Let's see it equals to 0.7142857142857 with a little line on the 7 because it goes on and on forever. " 

" Oh thanks Kagome. So……….um…can…you …go to …my *long pause* house today? "

" Um… yeah I asked my mom today and she let me go. "

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~(ohhhh flashback sequence)

" So mom can I go to a friend's house? "

" What friend Kagome? "

" Just this guy "

" Hmmm a guy friend. Of course I'll let you go! Oh my little Kagome is growing up. *Gasp* Just make sure you keep your hands to your self and no kissing! "

" MOM! How dare you imply that Inuyasha and me could *gag* ever do that!!! " shouted Kagome with a blush

" You just never know my dear……………………….."

~~~~~End Flashback sequence~~~~~~~

" Yeah so we'll meet after school and head to my apartment "

" Yeah" 

~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~

RING!!!!!

:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*

Sorry guys but the apartment thing will have to wait for at least another week because I really wanted to get this thing out and because I have family problems right now. Anyways sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had accursed 6 weeks tests, a Band Concert and my mom grounded me from using the Internet for some time. That baka. (J/k) 

Katie: Thanks for your support! I knew you'd like the spiders : P. Anyways, it's not ALL the male science teacher because I had this really cool Science teacher in the 5th grade and he was really cool because he wouldn't make us do work and he would make really cool science experiment like making goop with glue and borax and water. Plus, he would always make us laugh…………. He was the best. Ok I'm rambling now. Ja ne  ~Steph

Ok guys gotta leave and read or something before my sister comes and finds out I'm actually writing my story. AH! Evil sister coming!!! Ja ne Peace, Love, and ROCK ON! ~ Steph  

 P.s I changed my name to Kuroi no Miko (Miko of Black)


	11. Chapter 11: Jolt Cola: double the sugar ...

I am sooooo super sorry for not updating before. You can kick me or something if you feel like it too. Oh and * throws out countless Inuyasha plushies and merchandise * here is for making you all wait. Believe me I know how you all feel there are stories that ROCK and they haven't updated them in like 6 months or something for one reason or another. Oh And before I forget, someone sent me an e-mail asking when I was going to finish Handelin' High school, but the truth is I don't know. It all depends when I really get into the plot. Yes this is all rising action and I should start the plot in 3 or 4 chapter then after that about 5 or more chapters to really really start the climax then the falling action. (Man I really should start to NOT pay attention in school o.O) Anyway, on to the Disclaimer!

 Disclaimer: The Flying Hamster of Doom drops coconut bombs on your pitiful city and yet, I do not own Inuyasha.

" talking "

_' Thinking or body part crying out '_

^ Person on phone talking ^

~~~~~Flashback Sequence~~~~~~

~: ~: ~: Different Scene or Start of Chapter~: ~: ~: ~

~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~:  ß they're supposed to be chickens

**Chapter 11**

 RING!!!

" Umm, Inuyasha I'll go to my locker then we can head to your apartment. "

" M'kay "

'_I have no idea why, but every time I'm near Inuyasha I can't help but get nervous. My heart starts to beat faster then usual and stuff. Could it be that I'm falling in love with Inuyasha? No, it couldn't be. Could it? ' _ Thought Kagome as she gathers her things at locker 7510. (A/n: This is my real locker number I just forgot to add the 7)

Inuyasha and Kagome meet and they walk towards the front of the school. Only to find a certain someone…………

" Where the hell do you think you're going with my Inu? Bitch,"

' _Not this whore again. ' _ Thought Kagome

" Damn it Kikyou, don't you get it? I DON'T LIKE YOU!! Didn't you get it by the prank we played on you the other time? JUST LEAVE KAGOME AND ME ALONE! Come on Kagome let's go." Said Inu as he unconsciously grabbed Kagome's hand.

" You won't get away with this you doppelganger. You won't get away with stealing my Inu. " Murmured Kikyou just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked from their school all the way to the small park about 3 blocks away from Inuyasha's place until Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was holding her hand and blushed.

" Umm Inuyasha. My uhh hand."

 " Oh I'm um sorry."

 An old couple was walking and just happened to see Inuyasha and Kagome.

" Oh look Sam, those two look like they're exactly opposite, but yet they love each other so much. I can really tell by the way they look at each other. " Said the old woman

" Umm… Inuyasha did you just hear that? "

" Yeah I did. "

" Do you believe it? " whispered Kagome with a blush.

" Of course not. How could you believe what that old hag said? "

Said Inuyasha rather emptily because he knew he didn't mean it.

" Well… now that I think of it not really. " _' Oh but I could believe her! Now that I realize that I really care about you I don't care what people think! I only want to be with you forever until time ends! ' _Cried out Kagome's heart

" Well, we're here Shugoshi Apartments, "

Just then a girl about 13 years old, blue eyes, brown hair, and about 5'6" tall comes out of the building and walks over to Inuyasha.

" Hi Inuyasha! " 

" Oh hi Katie. " said Inuyasha shyly because he was with Kagome.

" I'm glad I found you because there's a P.I.F.O.W.D. meeting next week on Wednesday at my house. Could you *mischievous grin* tell me where Miroku lives so I can tell him or his phone number? "

" Umm……sure his phone number is 745-1245 "

" Thank you so much. I gotta go. Bye, don't forget to go to the meeting! " Said Katie as she bounded off to Jess's house.

"What was that all about Inuyasha? "

" Nothing, nothing at all," Said Inuyasha while waving Kagome off, " Anyways, let's go to my apartment. "

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the building and climbed 5 flights of stairs and stopped at apartment number 1134. (A/n: If you put that number in a calculator and see it upside-down it says hell)

" It must have been really hard to get your stuff up 5 flights of stairs."

" Not really, if you have the right help. "

" And here is my wonderful sanctuary, " Said Inuyasha as he opened the door to his apartment. 

Kagome was awe-struck at how messy his apartment was it literally cried out ' CLEAN ME PLEASE!! THIS GUY NEVER DOES!!! '

_' Wow, I've seen Souta's mess and that is nothing compared to this. It seriously needs a woman's touch. I wonder if it was this way before that wench Kikyou came into his life…'_

" So what do you think? " asked Inuyasha nervously

" Ummm……………*long pause*. FRIDGE RAID! " Answered Kagome

 Kagome went to his kitchen and immediately opened his fridge what she saw, well rather smelled made her gag.

 " Inuyasha do you ever open your fridge? It smells like something died in there. " Kagome said gasping for clean fresh air.

" Yeah I DO! And, yeah my gerbil died in there." Said Inuyasha sort of sadly.

" GROSS! But still poor gerbil may he rest in peace." Said Kagome as she made the sign of the cross with her hand. " What was his name? "

" His name was Dr. Evil, because he had red eyes, " said Inuyasha fake sniffling.

" Awwww, You poor thing, " said Kagome as she went to go hug Inuyasha from the back. (A/n: Think of episode 52 kind of hug…)

" Uhhh, Kagome can you please not hug me? "

" Why? Are you to macho that you can't express your feelings for Dr.Evil?"

" No "

" Exactly. Now I'm going to raid your fridge some more. " Replied Kagome as she released Inuyasha and went back to the fridge. Kagome searched through all the odors until she found an incredibly putrid smelling one. 

" Man, What is that? Is that yogurt? With rotten strawberries? If I was a health inspector I'd shut you down without hesitation! Buuuuuuut this will be useful in the future so save it please…"

" For what? " asked Inuyasha suspiciously 

" You will see in the future."

" What's this? Double the sugar and twice the caffeine! " Asked Kagome as she found a coke-can shaped thing that said 'Jolt Cola'.

" Ummmm, what it looks like I guess. " answered Inuyasha

" I wonder what would happen if I gave this to Shippou? "

 ~: ~: ~: ~: If Shippou was given Jolt Cola ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: 

 We find Miroku with a monkey suit on, eating a banana, and with marker all over his face. 

 Sango is wearing sunglasses, wearing a cop hat, has a **real **gun, and is mumbling ' damn flies'.

Inuyasha is in a corner, in a clown suit, in a fetal position mumbling over and over 'Moles are my friends' with his hair in a mess. 

Kagome seems to be the only one unaffected. She is lying down, listening to Heavy Metal, with a blindfold on.

Shippou is out cold (Sugar Overdose) in the middle of Inuyasha's room. He's wearing a tie dye t-shirt, trousers, and a top hat. Lying next to him is a couple of firecrackers and markers.

 The Room is a complete mess. It seems more like a battlefield than a room. Pillows without feathers, clothes everywhere, bullet holes in the walls and sofa, murals on the wall of the apocalypse, and much more things are there.

~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: 

  " Whoa. That's really scary. Let this never fall in to the hands off Shippou. If it does we will all be DOOMED!!! "

    " I strangely believe you. Put it deep in the fridge……."

 " I'm bored now what can we do? " said Kagome as she closed the refrigerator door.

   " I dunno " said Inuyasha as they went to go plop down on the couch.

   " Inuyasha can I ask you a question? " asked Kagome

   " Of course " answered Inuyasha

  " Why do you like being different? "

       " Because I refuse to conform to society's invisible laws saying that everyone has to be generic and vapid. " 

 " Wow. I never knew that you could use big words…" said Kagome, awe-struck at his choice of words. 

     " Do I smell Cheetos? "

 " I should have known….. " stated Kagome as she sweat-dropped

   " You wanna know something? " asked Inuyasha

 " Sure. I guess. " replied Kagome

  " When I first met you I didn't know what to think of you. I thought you'd be some stuck-up preppy bitch just like Kikyou. All because you looked like her. But now I got to see the real you, and you're one of the few people I've been able to trust. " Said Inuyasha as he took in a deep breath.

_   ' He considers me as a good friend! I'm ok with that because they say the greatest loves start with friendships…………' _thought Kagome with her heart pounding yet, fluttering at the same time. 

  " Thank you Kagome, for being a good friend. " said Inuyasha as they embraced as the distance between their faces slowly decreased.

RING!!!!!

  ' Damn to the deepest depths of Hell whoever dared call Inuyasha at this exact time!!!' screamed Kagome mentally 

" Hello? " asked Kagome when she picked up the damn phone

^ Who is this? ^ Asked a cold and emotion-less voice from the other end of the phone.

" This Is Higurashi Kagome. Who asks? "

^ I do not answer to lowly people, but can you please give this message to my brother? ^

_' Brother! That must mean this is Inuyasha's famous brother, Sesshoumaru. The one that Kikyou says is her "boyfriend" '_ Kagome thought

" What message? "

 ^ That I am to arrive in about two days and I advise him to actually clean his mess this time. The other time was atrocious and I wouldn't want that to happen again. ^

" Alright, I'll uhh give it to him…" replied Kagome

^ Good-bye ^

" Bye "

" Who was that? " asked Inuyasha

" Oh, it was your brother. He said that he'll come in two days so you should clean your apartment." Answered Kagome

" Feh, like I'll ever listen to him. " said Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

" Yeah, well-oh shit! I told my mom I'd be home about half an hour! Well sorry, but I must go. It was great being here and everything. Thanks for inviting me. Bye! " Said Kagome as she went out the door.

 " Bye " said Inuyasha softly to himself

' Man, How did this happen? How did I fall so easily in love with Kagome? Everything just seems so natural when I'm around her. Gods, I love her. ' Thought Inuyasha as he slid down the back of the front door.

~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~:  

Finally! I finished it. It took so long because I got sick. Seriously, I got sick and they had to operate me and stuff. The hospital was just weird *shivers* My schoolwork is suffering and I just need to keep my grades up for 1 more month then I wouldn't care for all the ramen in the world. Anyways, my updates are going to be less infrequent *Sigh* I'm sorry it had to come to this. But, on the bright side, I do have 2 ideas for 2 other stories.

Anyways, did I tell anyone that I burned my report card and the pieces that were left I flushed down the toilet? Yeah, that was fun. LOL. Anyways, on to the review responses.

DeathAngelthestreetfighter: NO! READ AND LIVE! I NEED THE REVIEWS!! *Takes out electric paddle thingies* LIVE!!!  I'm looking for a heartbeat………………Sorry I had you waiting so much…. you could of died…LOL……. Hope you like the chapter.

DemonSorceress: Wicked! You love Lireal! So do I! That's not fair how you've already read the book. I've been itching to go buy it, but I'm so damn lazy. LOL Luckily, I've been able to get a hold of the first 6 chapters online, so there's not that bad of a cliffhanger…so how do they destroy Oranis?

Katie A.ka. InSaNeShippo105: Katie! Thanks for loving my story! Yeah that's kinda how it is with me. You learn something new everyday! So I kinda make people smart. Wait, does that make me a dictionary? Lol Anyways, my Science teacher is still mean, but at least he lets us keep pets. Like we have a hamster named Dr. Evil (I used him in the story XD), one tank of goldfish, another tank of guppies with Bob, Bob Jr., Bob the 3rd, Fred, Freddy, Fred Jr., Fred the 3rd, and more, then we want a scorpion, and then we want a tarantula. : D (Lotta pets, ne?) Anyways, I better go this is getting long. Hope you like the chapter Ja ne  ~Steph

Anyways I have to go and sleep I was up all night finishing this chapter. Happy New Year's Everyone! Oh, and Merry **belated** Christmas. Ja ne Peace, Love, and ROCK ON!

                            ****

         ^~*//?;({:!$___**Kuro no Miko**___$!:});?\\*~^

   P.S- P.I.F.W.O.D. stands for **P**eople **I**n **F**avor **O**f **W**orld **D**omination.


End file.
